Morning After
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: When Ludwig wakes up without clothes, but with a hang over, he's not completely sure what happened... Good thing Jace seems to be able to tell him, right? Lace (JacexLudwig), Hints of Luce (JacexLuise)


His head hurt - heck, everything hurts, not just his head. "Ngh..." Ludwig slowly opens his eyes, the bright light sharp against his aching eyes, forcing him to close them again.

He waits a few moments, then tries again. This time Ludwig is more successful in opening his eyes slightly as he sits up. His hand slowly moves to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose- what had happened? The blankets pool around his bare waist and he stares as blankly as his hang over will imply. In fact, where is he?

He can hear a shower stop in the bathroom, movements indicating that someone is in there. Tensing up, Ludwig's eyes snap towards the door. Who is _in_ there? And why is he naked in what seems to be a hotel room, with a hung over? Last he remembers is...

... Not much. Something about his sister being invited to a party and turning the eyes on him, to get her to come with her as her escort. Only he was abandoned fairly fast... Why was that again?

"Ah, Luddy-kins~ Morning~"

"Ngh..." Ludwig grabs his pounding head again, levelling the other blonde with a glare.

Right. THAT's why. Jace had been there, too, so Luise had abandoned him in seconds flat, leaving Ludwig to boredly nurse some drinks at the counter. The woman behind the bar seemed to have taken a fancy at him, slipping him drink after drink, until... Until what?

"Vot did Sie do to Mir." He demands, his voice raspy.

"Me?" Jace leans against the doorway, his face the perfect picture of innocence. It takes Ludwig some effort to keep his gaze level, to not look down at the body underneath the head, a low-dipping towel being the only thing to cover Jace up, his skin still slightly wet with water.

Ludwig's attention is lost however, when a drop of water falls down from Jace's hair, landing on his shoulder, before sliding down his chest. Amethyst eyes follow the path the drop takes, before it settles against the towel where it disappears, absorbed into the fabric.

Jace chuckles, a grin on his lips as he shifts his stance lightly, hip sticking out. "Like what you see? Or do you want to see more?" He teases, his hand moving to undo the towel.

Ludwig's eyes widen as a dark blush spreads over his face (one he likes to associate with severe anger when Jace is involved). He forces his eyes away from Jace, glaring sullenly at the wall. "Sie sind impossible, Herr Arani," he spits out.

"Back on last-name basis? And we made such progress on that yesterday~" Jace chuckles, moving towards the bed, like a panther stalking its prey.

Ludwig tenses up. All the signs lead towards it, but... Surely he couldn't have, right? No matter how drunk he was, surely, SURELY he couldn't have been drunk enough to do... _that_ with _this guy_, right? "... Vot did ve do, Herr Arani."

Jace smirks, placing his hands on either side of Ludwig's lap, his smirking face inches away from Ludwig's shocked face, the German hastily leaning back some. "Shall I refresh your memory?" Jace grins, a tad too happily for Ludwig's tastes.

Narrowing his eyes, Ludwig grabs the closest thing he can grab (which is a pillow), smacking Jace in the face with it, hard.

Not exactly having expected that, Jace stumbles back a little, blinking a few times. A pillow. Did Ludwig really just smack him with a-...?

Ludwig brandishes his 'weapon' at Jace. "Sie vill not come near, Herr Arani." He threatens, regardless of how unthreatening he looks considering his undressed state, pained face, red and squinty eyes and the fact that his weapon is a fluffy white pillow that smells of mint.

Jace chuckles and holds up his hands in defense. "Easy there, tiger." he chuckles "By all means, don't try to mutilate the poor pillow, hm? It's hotel property."

"Vy are ve in a hotel, Herr Arani."

"Come now, Luddy-kins~ You don't really need the talk about the birds and the bees, right~?"

Ludwig narrows his eyes, unamused.

Jace chuckles. "Well, if you must know~" He plops down on the bed as well, a little out of direct reach of Ludwig, before he sits back slightly. "I was dancing with dearest Lulu," he ignores the glare tossed his way "when you suddenly came up to be, red in the face, and demanded that I ditch 'ze harlot' and take responsibility for 'our baby'."

Ludwig looks at him, absolutely mortified. Did- did that really-!? Luise always did warn him to stay clear from alcohol since he's a... strange drunk, so to say, but... Really...?

"Oh yeah, if you must know, I think I saw your pants in the bathroom. I folded them onto the sink so that they'll stay dry," Jace says in a light tone.

Ludwig scrambles off of the bed, wrapping the sheet around his waist (a feat made a lot harder thanks to Jace laying on it, though a glare and a growl make him move with an easy going chuckle) and storming into the bathroom to retrieve said pants and put them on. He even finds a shoe, though he is unaware of what it was doing behind the toilet, or where the other shoe is. At this moment, he doesn't care too much, though.

Jace watches curiously as Ludwig walks out of the bathroom in his pants, holding one shoe in one hand, and the sheets in the other. He tosses the sheet onto the bed before his eyes sweep the room.

"I think your other shoe is under the bed, but you'll have to bend for it... Well, there was plenty of bending practise last night, so I doubt that's a problem~ Your ass fine, Luddy-kins~?" Jace asks cheerfully.

If he didn't need it so much, Ludwig would've tossed his boot at Jace's head. "Mir body parts are none of Sie concern, Herr Arani," he spits out.

"Haa~ Such anger, and you were so cute last night, too~"

On second thought- he doesn't need the boot after all. Jace narrowly dodges the incoming footwear by rolling to the other side of the bed.

"Sie is lucky I do not have Mir guns vith Mir, Herr Arani," Ludwig glares before snatching up his jacket from the desk and storming out.

Jace listens to the sound of retreating footsteps, biting his lip as he waits to make sure Ludwig is really gone, before cracking up, clutching his stomach as he doubles over. He doesn't doubt that it won't take TOO long for Ludwig to realise that nothing has happened. Ludwig will get over the shock soon enough, then realise that his body doesn't have any signs of anything other than sleeping. While it's true that Ludwig had come up to him, talking about... something or another in a drunken mood, Jace had simply excused them from a slightly horrified Luise, before he scooped up Ludwig and carried him to the nearest hotel. The nudity was a bit of revenge for interrupting his impromptu date with the blonde model.

Jace calms down, a few stray chuckles leaving him as he picks up Ludwig's phone from the nightstand. "Well then~" He gets comfortable. "I wonder how many of his contacts I can turn into my number before he comes back~" He grins. "Let's find out."


End file.
